Current electronic display systems typically rely on conventional wiring to provide power to an electronic display. Venues such as, for example, airports, markets, restaurants, theaters, and the like, may provide an electronic display to provide visitors with information such as, for example, news, advertisements, or entertainment. For example, when the visitors are lined up in a queue control area (e.g., using a queue control ribbon) or waiting in a lobby, a venue may desire to present information on the electronic display to the visitors. However, the conventional wiring may be cumbersome, unsightly, or otherwise prone to environmental factors such as rodents, human handling, or other forces that may readily compromise the wiring. The conventional wiring itself may present an environmental hazard such as, for example, a tripping hazard or electrical hazard. Current electronic display systems may also require significant time and/or cost to install or uninstall. For example, conventional electronic display systems may be installed/uninstalled by routing a plug and cable from the electronic display to a power outlet.